Dirty Deeds
by Pyrrhas other half
Summary: So this will be a collection of one-shots or multi-chapter smut. The will be posted in no particular order and I will do my best to post chapters.I will also try to make it clear who's in the chapter. I do not own Rwby or any of the characters. New Ch! 11/3/17
1. A bet YangxJaune

**A Bet**

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Jaune mumbled to himself banging his head on his locker having just changed into his uniform. His tie still hung untied around his neck his jacket was open and he was sure a red mark had to have formed on his forehead.

"Good luck Jaune!" Ruby said cheerfully as she passed. He responded with a whimpering sound. Banging his head a few more times for good measure. Why had he thought it was a good idea to be in a fight with Yang? YANG! Of all the people. She was an amazing fighter and well above his skill level. He was a better fighter no doubt but against Yang. PSH! Now he could only wait and it seemed he wasn't going to have to wait long.

"You know if you give yourself brain damage you still have to pay up." It was her cheery voice off to his left. He turned his head never letting it leave his locker. She had already changed back into her school uniform and stood there arms crossed under her busty chest. He looked up from her chest to see her lilac eyes watching him. He sat down on the bench between the rows of lockers head in his hands. He heard a rustling noise and figured she must have done the same. He leaned over put his head in his hands covering his whole face. He spoke into his hands but it was muffled and unintelligible. "What?" He dropped one of his hands and turned his head. He wasn't expecting to see her straddling the bench leg on either side.

"What's it going to be this time?" He asked defeated. He had lost many a bet to her and always paid up no matter how embarrassing. She put her hand under her chin and tiled her head back lilac eyes darting around.

"Hm… that's a good question." While she was thinking he looked her over. She was something to behold filling her uniform. Her busty chest pushed against her white dress shirt and made her little Black sports jacket accentuate her breasts. He could barely make out the vest. Her plaid skirt lead down to her legs where a little white skin sat before running into her black stockings. He noticed however something different today a yellow spot between her creamy white legs. His eyes flicked back to her she was still looking up mumbling to herself trying to find an embarrassing task for him to carry out. She looked down at him. He was thankful she hadn't done it moments before. She knew people ogled her breasts but looking down there could lead to bodily harm. "Well you did bet me anything! Still what do I want?" She looked back up to the ceiling. He couldn't help himself he looked back down between those thighs. It was still there a yellow strip. It was her panties bright canary yellow peeking out from under her skirt barely visible pressed against the hard wood of the bench beneath them. "I GOT IT!" She said loudly. He hurriedly looked back up to her face. She was already looking down at him. Crap he thought to himself.

She had pushed the front of her skirt down as he buried his head in his hands again. His ears burned red hot. "Juane." She said icily. He whimpered in response. "Juane!" He sat up straight and slowly turned his head. Her eyes were still lilac it was time to explain now though.

"He-" He laughed nervously. "It wasn't what it looked like."

"Oh! So you weren't looking up my skirt?" He turned beat red his whole face felt warm. The locker room was dead quiet and empty save for them.

"Nooo! Me? I would ne-" He pulled at the collar to his shirt. His voice was squeaky.

"LIAR!" Her eyes flashed red.

"Yang! Yang! Come on now!" He pleaded. They were in tight quarters and she didn't need another advantage.

"You're dead Arc." He lost all hope and covered the back of his head with his hands.

"Make it quick!" He begged.

She paused eyes turning back to the violet they usually were. Formulating a plot in her mind. An evil grin crossed her face. She saw him peek out from under his arms.

"I can be reasonable. You want it to be quick?" He took his hands off his head. Nodding quietly.

"On your knees." She said standing and walking in front of him. To her surprise he actually followed her order. "Good. Do you want to see it coming?" He thought briefly let out a quiet no. She had figured as much and he was playing right into her hand. She grabbed the untied tie from around his neck and placed it over his eyes tying it behind his head. Her breasts brushed his head while she leaned over him tying it. His face was a little red. She blushed slightly too. Once it was tied and in place she waved her hand in front of him. He didn't even flinch. Perfect! She grabbed her panties from under her skirt pausing when she touched them, another evil plot forming. She let go and grabbed her scroll from inside her jacket pocket and quietly snuck around to an open unused locker behind him. She set the scroll to record and propped it up with some junk someone had thrown inside. Stepping back she watched the screen making sure she was in the picture before turning off the screen. Only a small red light blinked letting her know it was recording. She then sat on the bench careful not to bump the kneeling Jaune. She spread her legs, lifted her skirt in full view of the camera and slowly slid the canary yellow panties down her legs and onto the floor smiling she dropped the hem of her skirt. She snuck back around in front of him. "Ready?" She asked lifting her skirt again the cool air of the locker room blowing on her slightly moist lips. He shook his head no, then yes, then no. "Here it comes." He stopped shaking his head and was perfectly still. She couldn't wait she pulled his head into her bare shaved lips.

"YAMG WUSH TIS?" He tried to speak into her pussy. She let out a gasp his warm breath against her, his lips rubbing hers.

"Me not killing you." She pressed her hips into him. "Now use your tongue if you want to live!" He complied parting his lips and using his tongue to lick her now damp slit. She let out an audible moan. "More!"

The salty sweet taste on his tongue was new to him but if it kept him from dying he wanted more. He licked again and heard her "ooo" in pleasure. He blindly felt out with his hands finding her legs right in front of him. He licked again up and down this time. She rubbed against him, her hand pinning his head in place. He moved his hands up her legs having a suspicion about what exactly he was licking. He reached the top of her legs and found he was right where he thought he was. He licked again and she cooed. Lifting his head he began searching with his tongue slipping it inside her lips and slowly tracing up.

"Ahh. What are y-" He found what he was locking for right at the top of her slit and flicked using his tongue. "OHHH GOD!" She rubbed herself against him again. He then focused his efforts on that spot, her clit. He had seen plenty of videos and they had all indicated that was the spot to attend to. He flicked it and sucked on it the small nub that was her clit. "Mmm Ah. Ah." She seemed to be panting. He circled it and sucked on it keeping it in constant contact and keeping it stimulated. The only taste he knew was the salty sweet taste of her damp pussy.

Yang was losing it. She had never thought in a million years Arc would bring her this level of pleasure. She gasped into a moan as he flicked her clit with his mouth again. He was breathing through his nose as she hadn't let him come up for air. His warm breath made her aware of how wet she was. Both her dampness and his saliva coated her. She felt like she was over heating her ears burned and her crotch pulsed. She undid the buttons on her coat as quickly as she could. Fumbling with her one hand. She then slipped out of her coat switching hand so that his head was still pressed into her. Removing her coat did little to help and her vest followed suit soon after. Juane continued to work away, flicking sucking and occasionally gently nibbling her clit with his mouth and tongue. Her moans were getting more frequent as were her hips bucking against him. Her orgasm was building. She wanted that release so bad and she got it when Jaune unexpectedly slipped his index finger between her wet lips while continuing his clit ministrations. She moaned and whimpered loudly as he slid the finger deeper and deeper finally being pushed over the edge when he curled his finger hitting her g-spot. Her pussy clamped down hard on the invader as she let out the longest moan of the day. Juane never stopped and increased the pleasure as he doubled his efforts. She couldn't take it his mouth, her pussy rippling around his finger she just had to ride it out. After what seemed like hours her orgasm subsided and Yang released his head undoing the makeshift blindfold. He blinked his eyes a few time and moved his head back. Yang's legs felt week and she was breathing hard still coming down from the force of her orgasm.

Juane blinked as the light returned to his eyes after having been covered by the tie. Looking in front of him he saw Yang's clean shaven pussy his finger still deep inside her, damp with saliva and her orgasm. Looking up from there he saw her massive chest heaving and her flushed red face. He pulled his finger out slowly. As soon as it moved he felt her clamp down on it.

"Ahhh." He continued removing his finger till it left her body a thin trail of her cum connecting it. He looked at it glisten in the light before he was pulled up by that hand. Yang took the finger and put it in her mouth finger rolling around it licking up her own orgasm. He had been hard for some time after realizing her lips where pressed to his face and now his cock gave a twitch in his pants. She slid the finger out of her mouth sucking right up until it left her lips. "MMM."

Yang didn't particularly like the taste of her cum but she knew it would turn Juane on to a new level. Her knees were still weak so she gingerly sat back on the bench behind her Sliding so her lower back was on the bench she motioned for him to come closer. Once within range she grabbed him by his belt and pulled him closer spreading her legs so he was between them. She hurriedly tried to undo his belt a skill she hadn't mastered without looking. So when she looked down from his face she was happy to see him take over. He pulled the belt from the keeper opening the buckle and then the button and zipper while she watched idly rubbing her still sensitive clit. He grabbed the top of his pants and under wear pushed them down in one movement as he stepped out of the pants and stood back up she got her first good look. It wasn't massive but he was well endowed. If she had to guess he was about six inches long and proportionally thick. She grabbed the member giving it a few strokes. Pre-cum dribbled form the tip as she did. He clearly wasn't going to last long but he had gotten her off so she would allow this small gesture. She aimed his cock at her drooling pussy. He grabbed it by the base and pushed himself closer she felt the head make contact then spread her lips as it pressed inside. He pussy gripped his shaft as it entered her in a post orgasmic reflex. Inch by inch he slid into her until his pubes were against her. She made the mistake of lowering her legs and shifting getting tired of holding them up. Feeling his hot cock inside her and the trying to move made her gasp. She bit her lower lip. Jaune must have got the hint or wanted something to pull against and grabbed her ankles holding the up and out slightly. He started slowly dragging his cock out and going back in. It felt so good Yang grabbed his shirt with one hand and gripped the bench under her with the other. He picked up the pace quickly however and before she knew it she was moaning in rhythm with his thrust she was lost inside the world or pleasure. Jaune continued to fuck her tight push without pause, without missing a beat. The only thing her did was reach down grab the two sides of her button up shirt and pull it apart. Buttons flew everywhere bouncing off the tile floor and skittering away. Had she put a bra on it probably would have also been broken. Her tits now bounced up and down matching the rhythmic fucking of her pussy. He reached up and fondled one for a short time before being content to watch them bounce around.

Yang started to become more aware when she felt his cock beginning to get warmer and swell inside her. She was sure his climax was fast approaching. She looked at his glistening chest where his six pack was forming from his days spent training and his face where he was dripping sweat his eyes glued to his cock gliding in and out of her. He looked up watching her tits bounce before they locked eyes. She too felt sweaty and hot. His face told her all she needed to know sitting up she pushed him back probably harder then she meant to his hard manhood wobbling as it came free of her. He hit the locker behind him as she stood quickly already missing the full feeling his shaft had given her. She turned around grabbing her scroll from the locker turning the screen and seeing that it had been an hour since class ended. She gave the scroll to him.

"Make sure you get this." She then kneeled in front of him. If he had questions, she didn't give him time to voice them as she took his member in her hand then surrounded it with her mouth. Bobbing her head back and forth along the tip, circling the head with her tongue.

"Ahh" She smiled with his cock in her mouth before going deeper. Then removing herself completely. She moved the hand she had around the base of his shaft and move it to the tip jerking his manhood. Furiously she pumped and his cock swelled in her hand. She felt it twitch a few times and the first thick ropes of hot cum flew from his tip. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth but never stopped pumping the first rope landed in her mouth and the following shots landed close or in. She gave a few final pumps and she felt hot seed shoot onto her tits lazily. She opened her eyes and looked at a spent Jaune. Catching his eyes when she let already softening member go and closing her mouth before swallowing as she watched the little red light on her scroll blink. She the licked her lips getting the cum that almost made it and swallowed that too. His cock twitched and a drop of cum fell onto her tits. She took the scroll from a still recovering Jaune and turned the camera to the front now able to see her face she winked into the camera and was just about to stop recording when she saw something. She move the camera and saw it.

Juane saw it about the same time she did only now noticing it. He held his breath as she moved the scroll no doubt seeing it in the video on screen. She reached up and touched it a trial coming away with the finger. She put the camera down beside her stopping the recording. Lowering her head and looking down at the skirt that hadn't come off. She started shaking.

"Uh… Yang are you-"

"YOU BASTARD!" She yelled looking up at him with eyes now red instead of violet. "YOU GOT IT IN MY HAIR!" The last thing he saw was her stand and her fist cocked back and then getting closer then black.

She looked down at the unconscious Jaune. Then grabbed a towel from her locker and wandered over to the nearby showers thinking to herself. Maybe she'd have to bet Jaune more often.

 **Hey! Forgot to mention that I've got a tumblr where I'm going to post updates and current works. I may also ask followers for ideas of some assistance from time to time. It's still in its infantsy so bare with me. Here's the link.**


	2. Midnight offers CinderxOC

**Midnight Offers**

 **Midnight. Dock 3…**

Mason stood in the cast by the bright white moon. It smelled of salt on the air. Which was normal for the docks of remnant. He stood back to the water scanning the area for the person he was supposed to meet. He thought back to how he'd found himself in his current situation.

 **Hours earlier…**

He gone down to the city by himself mostly perusing the local shops and enjoying being away from the school. It was so busy and he'd been under increased stress as of late. The girls of team RWBY, his teammates where eccentric as always but that wasn't what was stressing him. His infatuation with a certain crimson haired warrior was the cause. Pyrrha Nikos his friend and source of his woes. He'd been trying to keep away from personal attachment. His team had wormed their way into his life with their kindness. Truly all of both teams had. They cared about him and treated him as one of their own. Given his past which only Pyrrha knew about (and not even in its entirety.) He had wanted to be distant. Wanted to be able to leave on a moment's notice. Just a month ago in a fit of jealousy over seeing Pyrrha with Jaune, Mason stormed off into the forest. His foul mood pouring off of him. He was ambushed and injured in a fight with some grim. He rubbed his right arm where the scars of that deep wound still sat. Pyrrha of all people came looking for him, found him and managed to provide aid when he needed it most. That wasn't even the last time she came to help him. A mere week after that while hiding his injury he'd nearly lost it in a fight with Cardin. The fight had escalated due to a mutual hatred of each other and he nearly killed Cardin in his blind rage. Pyrrha's voice and only hers had stopped him from making another mistake. Even then she hid his injury and his secret. A semblance he could barely control. She again healed his re-opened wounds and even covered for the sink and mirror he smashed in his self-disgust. She was truly a better friend than he ever deserved. However as of late he started to look at her differently. He saw her beauty, her shapely body and her radiant personality. All things that drew him to her like a moth to the flame. She too seemed to around more always close to him. He suspected it was just her polite and loyal nature but thought there might be more to it. A buzz from his pocket distracted him from his thoughts. Pulling his scroll form his grey cargo pants he opened it and found the very girl that he'd been thinking about moment before had messaged him.

"Do you want to see her again?" He found this odd. Not a message any person would send. Another buzz followed. An image. Pyrrha tied to a chair with a black bag over her head. Anger welled inside him. Who had dared to attack one of his friends. He hastily typed a message back.

"If she's hurt, I'll kill you." A few moments later another buzz.

"You're in no position to make threats Mason." The messenger had a point he didn't know where she was or who had taken her, he took a moment and took a deep breath cursing. They would pay for this but for now he had to co-operate.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Dock 3. Midnight. Come alone and unarmed or she dies."

"Who is this?" The same message repeated. Anything he sent the same response. He tried calling to no answer. It was getting late he'd been out all day and decided to wait in the city. He found a quiet corner and sat there mulling over his options. He would come alone but not unarmed and he was going to put up a fight.

 **Midnight. Dock 3…**

A voice spoke from somewhere. He had lost focus and now they had the drop. It was darker than before a could had moved in front of the moon.

'Alone and Unarmed. I get the feeling you don't trust me." A female voice spoke, dripping with a sultry tone. He scanned in front of him turning in place trying to find the source.

"Yea. Well forgive me if don't trust the woman who kidnapped my friend." He yelled back.

"Now. Now no need to yell. I'm right here." The voice sounded behind him still with the same calm tone. He turned and a cloud that had been masking the light of the moon moved away. Standing before him was the source of the voice. Her skin looked flawless under the light of the moon and her dark hair hung over the side of her face and laid on one side of her chest. She had black masquerade mask obscuring most of her features but he could make out a single orangish- red eye. She had a Red strapless v-cut mini dress on. Some kind of jewelry on her right ankle and black high heels. She took a turned and took a step to her left. Following her with his eyes he noticed the v shaped cut in the side of the dress and some kind of shorts underneath. A large feathered bit of jewelry hung at the top of this slit. The dress also trailed lower on the opposite side. He turned his attention to her face as she had already snuck up on him once. He rested his left hand on the pommel of Skycracker ready to draw in an instant.

"Where is she?" He asked menacingly. To his surprise she let out a seductive laugh.

"Haha, she was never here." She tossed a scroll on the ground and it slid to his feet. "We merely stole her Scroll." She smiled wickedly. He bent down and picked it up never taking his eyes off of her. She continued to take steps circling him. Her heels making a noise each time she planted her foot. He opened the scroll the messaging was still open and there was the short conversation they had had including the picture.

"Your lying. What about the picture?"

"Simple. Semblance. They come in many forms. It wasn't hard to find someone and pay them to do that." She pointed with one of her slender fingers. "Now aren't you going to ask the real question?" Again she smirked. He was lost. Pyrrha was never here it was all just a trick? Why bring him to the dock then? It was a trap obviously but why trap him? He decided it didn't matter. He was taking her in. The cops could sort it out.

"No. If Pyrrhas not here then I'm taking you down. No one threatens my friends." He drew Skycracker its white blade shining under the moon light save for the hollow in the center. A circle with a line leading to the tip where the blade was separated.

"Don't threaten me with a good time darling." Intricate patterns lit up on her dress and her exposed eye glowed. Meanwhile at her hands orange glyphs flashed momentarily and two short wicked black swords appeared in either hand. The one edged blades shone glossily in the light. They stood there face to face waiting for the first strike. He put all his speed into his move. Striking first. He was on her in a mere second and his two handed slash was right at her neck. She blocked the strike just as quickly with both blades. Behind the sword he saw her smile. He pushed her back using his sword and superior weight. She slid back and he readied another strike. His one handed diagonal slash was met by one of her swords blocking. High above its intended target. Taking a guess, he jumped back as she twisted and slashed at his midriff with the other blade. She missed by inches. She had a smug look on her face still. She was clearly toying with me. I wasn't sure if I could best her.

"Why?"

"Hm?" She didn't speak.

"Why bring me here? That's the question you wanted me to ask." A triumphant half smile was on her face.

"Simple. You dear." She said again in her sweet and melancholic voice. Before I could ask another question she closed the distance. Slashing with both blades in a furious volley of blow. I blocked what I could and avoided others. She got so close as I leaned away from one it cut through my leather jacket and t shirt making a small cut. I struck back seeing an opening. I got the blade to her neck when I felt both of hers touch mine. We stood there. Close enough to see the grain in each other's eyes. No body moved not an inch. Her still wearing that dammed smirk.

"What do you want with me?"

"For you to join us." It was his turn to laugh.

"Hahahaha." Each rise and fall of his chest causing the blades to move slightly cutting his neck. "Never."

"Oh come now Mason. You haven't even heard my offer…" She trailed off being as sexy as possible.

"How do…"

"Mason, Team RWBY, scars right arm from wrist to shoulder, Aura matched sword, Symbol. Moon with a sword and laurels. We've been watching you." Her eyes flicked to the base of his blade where the symbol she had just describe was etched.

"That's pretty generic information anyone could find that out." The scars came as a surprise as he did his best to hide them.

"Semblance Lightning based..." His eyes narrowed. "Uncontrolled." She finished trailing off.

"Who are you?" He asked his voce dark and gravely.

"Now, Now temper Mason." She toyed. He jumped back and then lunged starting his own volley of blow, she made no attempt to block simply dodging and ducking. He lunged trying to impale her. She jumped back. He pushed and pushed his anger growing. She danced around him. Finally seeing an opportunity, he lunged again. She backed up right into a shipping crate. He missed her chest by inches as she moved to the side and rolled away. His sword plunged into the container and he slashed after her creating a long cut. She rolled behind him and backed into open space. He followed. She wasn't so smug looking now after her near miss. He charged planted his front foot and swung with both hands she ducked under it deflecting it up with one of her blades the other slashing the top of his exposed thigh. He grunted in pain. And swung down recovering from the deflection. She rolled away. She stood off to my side away from my barbaric and poorly thought out slash. And whacked my wrists with spine of her blade. I dropped Skycracker and it clattered to the ground. I lashed out in anger balling my hands and swinging. She ducked under and got in front of me, back to me still controlling my wrist. There was a hot searing pain and her dress again flashed. I thought I caught a glimpse of a tattoo in the small of her back where her dress was cut out. Suddenly she pulled and used her body to pull me over her and onto the ground. My whole back landed first then my head whacked the ground. I saw stars and raised my other hand to cover my head. She grabbed my other wrist and the same searing pain flared again. Vison blurry and stars dancing she let go of my wrist. They were then yanked above my head and jangling sound followed by a thud like something being driven into the ground. I shook off the stars and took in my surroundings. The woman was walking slowly around my side. Her heels making noise with each step. I went to sit up and continue the fight only to find my hands would move only a few inches. I leaned my head back taking my eye of the woman and saw her handy work. A black shackle placed on either wrist, a short black chain connecting them and in the center of the chain one of the blades driven deep into the ground pinning them. I felt a pressure slowly settle on my waist and raised my head to find her straddling me.

"You made me work up a sweat." It was true he could see it on her brow and her exposed upper chest it glistened under the moonlight giving her a shimmering appearance. As he watched she raised her hands and undid a small knot on the front of her dress just above her chest. The dress loosened but remained in place. She let out a moan as the breeze off the water blew. "Ahh."

"What do you want?" I struggled against the chains holding my hands above my head.

"I told you, you." She leaned down and whispered her response in his ear.

"I told you. Never." She pushed herself up by putting both hands on his chest.

"You're in no position to refuse." She looked down at him her orange eye stared into his electric blue ones. "So here is my offer to you..." She took her hands off his chest. "You come work for me…" She paused and lifted her hand running them through her black hair and down her face then to her neck seductively. "You get to be my right hand…" She again trailed her hands down over her ample chest and across her smooth belly. He couldn't help himself he was starting to get aroused. She then went down over the outside of her legs. "My right hand is treated well and enjoys a life of pure… bliss." To emphasize her point she took her right hand back up along her leg lifting her dress as she reached its hem. Something he hadn't noticed upon his capture was the black shorts under her dress visible through the cutout on her thigh were now gone. She continued her hands tracing of her smooth skin right to between her legs. He couldn't see her but her hand went to work gently rubbing her most private area. She removed her hand and her dressed dropped back to cover her. Taking a finger, she placed it in her own mouth and sucked it. She leaned down again. Her chest flat against his and her face inches from his. He was very aroused now and his hard manhood was straining against his cargos.

"Well?" She teased. Her lips so close to his he wanted to taste them, He wanted to feel her. He cleared his head tapping it against the ground.

"No. No. No." He closed his eyes trying to picture something, anything else but the temptress before him. A hand was placed on the side of his face and his eyes shot open. She leaned over him still. He could see both orange eyes as she blocked the moon. The glow shining around and through her hair. She leaned closer slowly inch by inch till her lips touched his. She kissed him just once closing her eyes while she did then opening them backing up an inch or so. He leaned his head forward. She kissed him again this time he welcomed it. It was longer and more passionate her tongue delving into his mouth and wrapping and sliding against his as they kissed. She broke it not long after however. Sitting back, she rolled her hip sending new waves of pleasure through his body.

"Seems I have my answer." She again smirked slyly and sexily. "However… You work for me." She crawled her way up from his waist onto his chest. He watched as her chest then belly passed over his head. She sat up again and lowered herself onto his face. Her sweet smell filled her dress which draped over his head. He couldn't see her pussy but he knew it was mere inches from his mouth. "Well…" She pressed it against his lips and rolled her hips again. The taste now on his lips he went about pleasing the woman. He licked her from bottom to top. Making sure to give her clit a few taps with his tongue before repeating. She made no noise and he wasn't able to see her face. He then went straight for her clit. Latching on to it with his mouth he sucked it before flicking it up and down. He again took it in his lips and sucked again. He thought he heard a faint noise. He then circled it and pushed it around. Stirring her most tender place with his wet tongue. He latched on for a third time sucking on it before giving it the gentlest bite. He then stretched out his tongue as long as he could and plunged it into her folds. More of the sweet and salty taste filled his mouth. He retreated only to press again inside her.

 **Cinder's POV…**

She couldn't believe it, the young hunter she had successfully seduced was now happily lapping at her moistening pussy. It felt amazing. He was certainly not her first partner but he showed such skill for someone his age. She gripped the hem of her dress tightly glad it covered his eyes and bit her lower lip trying not to make a sound. She couldn't let him have the victory. She was his superior. That was when he drove his tongue deep as he could into her fold and she nearly lost it. Letting out a small noise, He then retreated and did it again. He body was tightening and she knew what was coming. Again he probed her damp fold with his tongue and she barely held on. Lifting herself off his face before he could get the satisfaction. She crawled back down his body. Seeing his face finally she hung her head over his. He lifted his head and she pulled back. He lowered it and she did the same teasing him. She lowered her head and he lifted his, this time she did not pull away. She kissed him. Making sure to dominate this game of tug of war. She kissed him deeply as she let the threat of her impending orgasm subside. She broke the kiss and kissed his neck, placing a hand on his chest before whispering into his ear.

"I do everything…" She emphasized everything and threw sex into the word. "…with my right hand." Continuing to tease him she went back to kissing him. Her hand sliding lower and lower. Reaching his belt. She expertly undid it single handedly. The went to work on his button. He hardly noticed the zipper being pulled down. He arched his back when her hand gripped his cock and slowly stroked it between her legs. She could tell it was thick and meaty just by the weight. She kissed his neck again and then slowly trailed down his chest. Finally reaching his waist band she kissed just above it before pulling it down and freeing his cock. She was again impressed for someone his age his cock was thick and girthy. The length had to be a good 7 inches long. She felt his manhood throb, her own pussy throbbed at the sight. She reminded herself why she was here. He was a target for recruitment, to be brought on at any cost. He dangerous to her cause, A skilled fighter already and persistent. His dangerous and highly destructive semblance could make him a great asset or a fearsome foe, then there was that dammed sword, its white blade shone a few feet to behind her. Aura matched to him. He was the only one able to wield it, its construction was also an issue it was unknown what made it up but it was sharper than anything she ever faced and didn't chip or require sharpening. Most enemies he went up against met that blade and lost, countless grim had already fallen to him. There was a slight attraction she admitted he was handsome and fit. He took care of his appearance. There was also the massive cock she still gripped in her hand. She knew what would seal his allegiance and she quite looked forward to it herself. She stood his thick rod up and positioned herself over it. She lowered down till the tip touched her entrance. She could swear her pussy throbbed again. His thick cock pulsed in her hand. She lowered herself further as his head breached her, wet pussy. Hit spread her lips with its girth and she could feel herself accommodating such a large manhood already. She looked at his face one of pure bliss his head back and eyes closed. She smirked knowing what would get his attention. She pushed down onto the cock inch after thick inch disappeared inside of her. His eyes shot open and he let out a groan. He stuffed every inch of her pussy with thick cock. She too almost let out a moan but held it back. Reaching the base of his mountainous cock. She leaned forward her legs already tight and shaking. She kneeled over top of him and placed both hands on his chest. She lifted her shapely ass and felt his manhood tug at her insides. It finally moved out of her slick pussy and she rocked back having it fill her yet again to the brim. She slowly continued. Her body already sweaty from the heated battle had heated up again and sweat now shone on her exposed skin again. Her nipples had gotten hard either from the pleasure of his massive manhood or the breeze against her overheating skin. Each time she moved the rubbed her dress and sent chills down her spine. She looked down at him, he was lost in the depths of her damp pussy it griped around his cock overloading his senses. She continued at a steady pace teasing him. Making him want her more, and trying to stay in control all the while. His hips rocked occasionally trying to get deeper inside her. After what seemed like hours but was only 45 minutes she felt his manhood swelling inside her. She quickly lifted herself off the meaty cock. Feeling empty and a little disappointed after having grown accustomed to the pleasure it brought her.

 **Mason's POV…**

He felt his climax coming it built up and felt like a massive pressure against his cock. She must have felt it too as she climbed off of him. She positioned her herself between his legs and took his cock in her hand. She lowered her lips to it and took it in her mouth her eyes looking up at him lustily. He lost all control right then and there. He felt the dam break and his hot, thick cum raced from his cock. She pumped her hand and sucked on his manhood. Never breaking the seal between her lips and the tip of his member. He thrust his hips with each wave of pleasure and cum that spouted from his cock. Finally, his orgasm subsided and she took his cock from her mouth. No signs of cum remained in her mouth when she spoke. She must have swallowed every last drop.

"There… That's my offer." She smirked confident she had given him incentive. While it was amazing and sexy and he longed to do it again, she hadn't given him enough. He panted while he gave his answer.

"N- no." She climbed back over him quickly. They were face to face again. Anger flashed in her orange eyes.

"How dare you." She cocked back a hand and fire flared to life in it. He closed his eyes but even then the light of it burned through his eye lids. Then it was gone. "You haven't seen the last of me." She said it seductively but It was also a threat. He opened his eyes. She was getting up off of him.

"Your letting me go?"

"I want you to serve me…" She looked back as the wind blew. Her dress lifted and he caught a glimpse of her shapely ass before it lowered again. "because you want to, not because your forced to." She turned and started walking away hips swaying.

"That won't ever happen!" He yelled after her. She paused.

"That look in your eyes says differently." She broke into a sprint and cloud moved over the moon again casting darkness. When it cleared she was gone and so were his restraints. He didn't even have to wonder what look she meant. He saw it every day in the mirror at school. And that she had seen it and possibly even knew it meant she was the same as him. She had killed. Whereas she embraced it, he fought it. Trying to change his life. But maybe it wasn't possible maybe he was just the bad guy pretending to be good. The fight with Cardin came to mind. Shaking his head, he stood. Doing up his pants and retrieving Skycracker he looked up at the shattered moon. Wondering what the future held before turning and walking out of the docks.

 **Cinder's POV…**

She snuck into the room to find Emerald and Mercury waiting for her.

"So how'd it go?" Her dark skinned, green haired pupil asked. She shot her a look silencing her.

"You lost to that kid?" Mercury asked.

"As if,"

"Then…?"

"He wouldn't join…"

"So you just let him go?" Emerald again spoke up.

"He'll come around." She smirked before heading toward the bathroom door.

"What makes you so sure?"

"He's got a darkness. Besides I made him an offer he couldn't refuse." She walked in and closed the door before stripping and climbing into the shower.

 **Any suggestions for next chapter?**


	3. Requited Love JaunexPyrrha

**Requited love**

Pyrrha stepped out of the steaming shower a long day had been washed off her smooth skin. She put her damp hair into her usual pony tail and put her headdress on more out of habit. Looking about she realized she didn't bring any clothes. Cursing she cracked the door and listened. Nothing the sound of complete silence filled her ears. She poked her head out and confirmed the same. Sighing she swung the door open and stepped out naked. Steam poured out of the bathroom and into the room. She dried her hair with a towel as she walked. She stopped just short of her bed. Jaune's bed laid at her feet and what had her attention was the black hoodie laying off the edge of the bed. She couldn't help it she grabbed it off the bed and lifted it to her nose. It smelled just like him. His scent was still all over it she took a deep breath. Her face got flushed as the man she admired and chased was basically right here in her hands. She had time. She pulled it on over her head and damp ponytail. It fell at her waist. She never realized it was so big. The fabric rubbed her ample chest stimulating her nipples. She sniffed the collar again. "Mhm" She purred. She loved the way he smelled. She lowered it and looked down at his bed. Surely if his hoodie smelled this good the place he laid down every night would smell better. She climbed onto his bed wearing nothing but his black and red hoodie and her headdress. She crawled from the foot to the head and plopped down on her side. She placed her head on his pillow again his scent greeted him. This time it smelled like his shampoo. She thought of snuggling up to him. His back against her chest. "Ahhh" She pulled the hoodie up and took in both wonderful smells. Her mind wandered as his intoxicating aroma filled her nose. She laid there snuggled up to him in her mind. His back to her chest. She smelled his hair and planted a kiss on his neck. Whispering his name into his ear. He rolled over seeing it was here he lifted his head and kissed her lip gently, lovingly. The thought of something so simple was enough to make her body heat up. She felt it start in her face then down to her chest and it wormed its way down to her pussy. She imagined him rolling over taking both her hands in his as he rolled over. He put them by her head and rolled onto her leaning in for a kiss. They kissed again softly. She wrapped her legs around him and the kiss deepened. She took her hand from the hoodie collar and ran it down over her body. Finding the right spot, she opened her mouth in a silent gasp her cold fingers meeting her warm pussy. The door knob turned and it opened. She jumped out of her skin as none other than Jaune walked in. He turned noticing her on his bed. He was damp with sweat. He probably went out for a run or practiced with team RWBY. His brow was glistening then, all at once she realized her situation. She propped herself up and crossed her legs. Her face felt like it turned as red as her hair. He too took in the sight turning a bright shade of crimson. Looking up and away but she watched his eyes dart back sneaking glances.

"Jaune!" Ruby's voice rang from outside the room. Her voice was close Pyrrha was frozen in fear. Jaune hurriedly stuck his head out the door and closed it so she wouldn't be seen.

"Hey Ruby, what's up?"

"We're going to the library. Wanna come?"

"Yea. I'll meet you there, going to clean up really quick. Wiess really made me work today." A chuckle sounded from outside.

"That's what you get for betting a date." Yang's voice sounded.

"Ok, See you later!" Ruby's cheery voice was fading. He closed the door and put his head against it. Letting out a sigh. She too released the breath she was holding. They both narrowly escaped an embarrassing situation.

"Pyrrha…"

"Jaune I can explain…" She stood and took a few awkward steps.

"Pyrrha!" He silenced her then, turned to face her. He again turned a bright shade of crimson. He looked her over. Surprised to see that his sweatshirt didn't cover all of her. It covered her busty chest but ended around her hips. He could see a small tuft of red hair and the top of her narrow slit. "Pyrrha!" He pointed. She then remembered her current state of undress. She grabbed the bottom of the sweatshirt pulling it down in an attempt to cover herself. All she succeeded in was making her large breasts more pronounced and showed off her erect nipples. Jaune turned around. "Just go back to the bed please." He took deep breaths trying to steady his heart rate as his manhood grew steadily. She did as he asked and turned walked back to the bed sitting down with her feet under her and placing her hands inside the sleeves of his hoodie then placing them on her lap. He turned back around but the sight of her in nothing but his hoodie made his manhood continue to grow. He went and sat next to her.

"Jaune… I-I can explain. I just got out of the shower and was about to take care of this." She grabbed the sweatshirt indicating it. "I lifted it up to smell it and…" She stopped realizing what she was about to say. " _It smelled like you so I put it on. Then climbed into your bed because it smelled like you too."_

"Pyrrha?" She was looking at him.

"Juane." She took his hand in hers. "I-I've had this…feeling that you might be…"

"Pyrrha." He took his other hand and put it on her cheek. "I thought. Maybe…" She lit up. She couldn't believe it. He had noticed her.

"Jaune." She put her face close to his putting her hand on his cheek. "You noticed." She was almost starting to cry. He took a chance and leaned closer gently putting his lips on hers. She accepted it having waited for it for so long. It was a long slow kiss. She put her arms around him kissing him again. Then again this time it deepened. She licked his lips. He parted them and she moved it into his. Their tongues met somewhere in the middle. Rolling and slipping over each other. She felt her body warming up again. He leaned over her. She laid back and moved to the center of the bed. He chased on all fours over top of her. She pulled at the bottom of his hoodie lifting his shirt with it. He lifted his arms and she pulled it off him throwing it to the floor. She pulled him closer his chest was still glistening from the workout Yang gave him. His muscular and broad chest was above her. She took her arms and wrapped then around his neck pulling him down to her. He laid flat on her she ran her hands down his back. He propped himself up on his elbows. The kept kissing getting more and passionate. She was so hot. She knew she was getting wet and she could feel his erection on her body. She slid her hands off his back and down between them. She started undoing his belt he propped himself up more so she had room. He placed his hands on her hips and started to slide them up lifting his hoodie. Her tight and now wet pussy was visible. Her tuft of bright red hair stood out against her smooth clean white skin. He lifted his hands and more and more of her smooth stomach was revealed. She got his belt undone and pulled it threw the loops tossing that aside too. She looked up at him. Want, lust and love in her eyes, seeing the same in his. He reached her chest with his hands and pulled it up farther. She lifted herself and he pulled it up off her tossing it to the side. She now laid below him fully exposed. Her perky and large chest bounced slightly. Her rosy nipples were erect. She leaned up caressing his face. She kissed him again deeper and if possible more passionately. She took her hands and undid his button the sound of the zipper soon followed. Jaune stopped kissing her. She moved to his neck kissing gingerly. His mouth hung open and she took his clothed member into a hand. Stroking slowly. She bit his neck and sucked. He inhaled sharply. He took a que from her book and took his hand and rubbed her pussy. It was her turn to have her mouth hang open as he rubbed her up and down. She stopped kissing his neck and rolled her hips as he stroked her wet sex. A small moan escaped her and it pushed him over any nerves he might have had. He rubbed her clit in small circles furiously and suddenly. Her eyes rolled back and dropped to the bed her hands gripping his sheets and her hips raised. He stopped just as suddenly and jumped off the bed trying to get out of his pants his leg got caught though and bounced up and down on one foot before falling over with a thud. "Come on!" She giggled. His head poked up and she smiled seductively at him winking an emerald eye. There was the sound of clothes rustling and he climbed back to the bed. He paused at her knee and kissed the inside the again low on her thigh. She knew what was coming and she held her breath as he kissed his way up her leg. He kissed her pussy and gasped. He then paid her clit a little attention. Licking it and taking it in his mouth sucking on it. She whimpered with pleasure. Her senses overloaded. He then kissed her tuft of red hair, up her smooth and flat stomach between her perky tits and erect nipples, giving one a squeeze on the way up. Then, her chest, under her chin, and then to the side of her neck. He sucked on her earlobe before whispering into her ear. "Pyrrha…" One simple word conveyed the love and lust her felt right now. She almost came right then. She turned her head and grabbed his head with both hands kissing him feverishly. He returned it just as passionately. Laying on her but supporting some of his weight his hard cock pressed against her clit. She loved it, she rolled her hips and his member flicked her clit. She continued as he moved his hips too liking the stimulation. She released his face and wound her hand down between their bodies. Seizing his cock in her smooth, gentle hand. She pumped it slowly looking into his eyes. He looked back into her emerald pools. She stopped stroking and lined his throbbing manhood with her soaked pussy. He took the cue and pushed gently feeling the head enter. She released him but the new and foreign feeling made her tighten on his tip. She was a virgin but her active lifestyle meant she popped her cherry long ago. Relaxing a little he applied and even and light pressure. Pushing forward gently. She gasped again as he slowly slid into her spreading her with his member.

"Ah haaaaa." She groaned and gasped. He kissed her as she struggled to not cum. Holding on by a thread.

"Are you ok? Am I hurting you?" He whispered again into her ear his voice husky and dripping with pleasure.

"N-no." She half moaned, half whispered back as more of his warm manhood went into her. She bit her lower lip and wrapped her legs around his waist and her legs inside his thighs. She wrapped her arms around his back and used both to pull him in. As she did she felt him enter her faster. She squeezed him as he finally stopped the base of his cock against her dripping pussy. She panted and bucked her hips. A sharp pleasure ran thru her as his body being against her rubbed her clit. He pulled his hips back and pushed back in not as slowly as he entered but lovingly. He kissed her neck nibbling and sucking it. She closed her eyes as he slowly worked his cock in and out of her. She never stopped holding him tightly she was so close. A few moments later she couldn't hold back she squeezed harder with her legs and dug her nails into his back as she came. It felt like hot rushing water. Her pussy convulsed on his manhood. She panted and her mouth hung open her eyes rolling back she bucked her hips under him. Warmth surrounded his thick cock. He grunted and panted too burying his shaft in her pushing against her gyrating hips. He couldn't take and more and groaned long and low.

"uhhhhh." His cock twitched and shot hot sticky seed into her quivering womb. He pushed against her again using short thrusts and her orgasming velvety walls to milk the cum from his cock.

"Ha…. ha…god." He collapsed on top of her. She too was still at a loss for breath and words. After a few moments he rolled off her his dick coming free of her slick pussy. He laid flat on his back next to her coming down off his, no their highs. She felt a warm dripple from her pussy. She guessed his cum was running from her pussy. She had never felt more satiated or more warm. When he came it was like her pussy overheated her cumming mixed with his seed pumping into her she shuddered at the memory from moments before. She rolled over and placed her hand and head on his chest cuddling up to him. He didn't say anything but wrapped an arm around her. Their sweaty nude bodies cooling off. She took a deep breath and took in their sent. Her sweaty musky sent mixed with his and it was like an aphrodisiac.

"I love you Pyrrha." She smiled closing her eyes and not looking up. She snuggled up closer.

"Mm me too." She kissed his chest.


	4. Helping Hands Part 1 TiayangxYang

**Helping hands Part 1**

Yang sat in the living room looking over at the pile of books she should probably be reading. Then to her right where the remote sat. She picked it up and turned the tv on, a news station came to life on the screen showing Professor Goodwitch trying to repair a damaged building and failing. She changes the channel again. Another news station talking about how the CCT tower was down and so where communications between the nations. She flicked again.

"The vale council has voted to ban any air traffic not in direct correlation with evacuation. The council has made it clear…" She hit the next button again This one peaked her interest it was Lisa lavender speaking on who was responsible for the attacks on Beacon. Then Adam Taurus showed on the screen.

"Any and all attempts to bring him in have been meet with brutal force." The screen disappeared as she turned it off.

"I'm home!" She recognized the voice. Cheering up slightly. She laid back on the couch and tiled her head back her hair falling back and her lilac eyes rolling up to see the door. She put on a sly smile.

"Hi dad." She said lowly but seductively. He peaked around the boxes he was carrying. The sound of her voice already making him stiff. Seeing her on the couch head laying back and those eyes looking hungrily at him. He put the boxes down and closed the door. Walking over to her, he leaned down placing both hands on either side of her head on the couch. He leaned down and planted a kiss. Not a fatherly one on her forehead but onto her lips. One she returned. He deepened the kiss and she let him, welcoming it even. His tongue rolled around hers. He could feel her moan deep in her chest. He thought back to how this all started.

It was shortly after the fall of beacon. The girls both tired and injured were brought home by Qrow to recover. Things were going well Ruby was up and about. Yang was…struggling. He had a hard time talking with her and she seemed distant. Rightly so. Then, Ruby had run off to chase the woman that killed their friend. Shortly after Yang started getting up and about walking around the room. She talked a little more. Then one day she was ready he hung by the door as she showered and made sure he was there if she needed him. She tried hard to hide the fact she was still struggling with the loss of her left arm. He hid when she made her way down the hall and to her room. She walked in shut the door most of the way with her damaged arm. He snuck to the door and hung there waiting again to see if she needed help. He looked without looking into the room the girls had shared. He heard her towel fall to the floor and a drawer open. Followed by it closing and the creak of her bed. He refocused and realized he was looking right at the mirror on the wall. He saw her nude on the edge of the bed her large chest hanging out and her nipples hard from the cold air. From where he stood he saw her from the side. She leaned down her chest jiggled and her tits swung. He felt his pants tighten. She lifted a leg and put her black lace panties under foot lifting it once it was in. Then she did the same with the other. She then swung both legs up onto the bed and laid back. Lifting her feet into the air. He caught a perfect glimpse of her tight and shaved pussy. It had a light pink hue. He felt something touch him and looked down to see his hand on his cock rubbing himself through his shorts. He shook his head this was wrong and this was his daughter. He took his hand from his shorts and looked back. She was had done the same with her grey cargo pants and was now on the bed back arched shimmying her pants up over her mound and ass. She stood having completed the task then tried one handed to do up the button his heart hurt as she struggled and grew more frustrated. Giving up she turned and fetched a matching black lace bra. IT really stood out against her pale complexion. She put it around her catching the other end with her one hand then went about trying to snap it. She couldn't manage. She tried, got angry and started turning red. Before putting her head, back groaning and sitting on the bed topless. She started to cry. He felt sad and wanted to comfort his daughter. He knocked on the door before poking his head in.

"Hey you ok?" She looked up and covered her chest with her good hand squishing her ample chest.

"DAD! GET OUT!" He had momentarily forgotten she was in a state of undress.

"Having trouble?" She paused her crying and sniffled.

"….Yes." She said lowly.

"Let me help."

"I'm naked dad!"

"It's nothing I haven't seen raising you." A long pause followed.

"Fine." He opened the door seeing her bare back and shapely ass. He thought back to moments before seeing her bare pussy. She held up the bra and looked back over her shoulder. He walked over his pants tightening again as he did. Taking it from her he reached around her his hand brushing her large chest. Placing the cups on her breasts and allowing her to put her arms through it before snapping it behind her. He smelled the shampoo from her hair and perhaps was a little too close.

"Thanks." He put his hands on her shoulders and spoke into her ear.

"Anything else?" She looked down not wanting to ask.

"Can you… button my pants?" He saw her cheeks turn red. He pressed his body against her and reached around her reaching for the button. She liked his embrace it made her feel loved something she hadn't been as of late. He took the two halves of her pants and buttoned them resisting the urge to put his hand into her pants. She leaned back into him and cuddled up. His hard cock shifted just right and he was sure she felt her stiffen.

"Dad…"

"Uh… Yes, honey?"

"Is….is that from me?"

"Um… well you see… I was watching to see if you needed help…" Her whole body tensed.

"You spied on me?"

"No! Well…yes but..."

"You liked what you saw…"

"What! No!"

"Liar…" she said low and seductive. Using her good arm, she snaked it back and felt around the front of his jeans feeling his hard man hood. He gasped as she roughly grabbed it stroking.

"Do you love me daddy?"

"Ah, ah of course baby." He still talked into her ear. His hands had never left the hem of her cargo pants but his thumbs were inside the waistband.

"Me too…" She looked over to him and kissed his lips. He was shocked at first but then her steady stroking lead him to his next action. Taking his right hand, he jammed it into her pants and went to work rubbing on her mound through her black panties. She arched her back moaned. His other hand pulled her bra cups up and grabbed a handful of her left breast kneading it. He pushed his hips and her good hand against her ass like he was thrusting into her. She tilted her head back and her eyes rolled as her hips moved as he rubbed her. He took his hand from her pants and pushed her to the bed she fell and tried to catch herself. He was on her in seconds grabbing the hem of her pants and the little black panties underneath. He pulled and the button broke and both were pulled down together around her ankles. She smirked and looked back as he undid his pants. His hard cock wobbling as it was freed, twitching in the cold air of the room. He stroked it a few times. Lining up, he had to bend his knees a little to reach her bent over the edge of her bed.

"No need to be so- Ahhh mmmm…" She never finished the sentence as he lined up and push into her warm wet depths. She bit her lower lip. Moaning as he pulled back slowly before ramming back into her roughly. He grabbed her hips and drew back again. As he rammed back into her he felt her whole body stiffen and her back arched. Her hand gripped the sheets and her pussy clamped down spasming and the warm flood of liquid coated his manhood. He lost all control and grabbed her hair and started pound her relentlessly. Fast and hard as he could. She continued to cum around him. Her damp pussy drooling onto the wooden floor. He felt his climax approaching it had been years since he'd had pussy like this. He tried to hold back enjoying her spasming pussy as long as he could. He couldn't as it turned out and her came. The first burst of his cum was while he was pulling back. It flooded her pussy and spilled out as she continued to have her earth-shattering orgasm. He pushing into her his cock twitching and his hot thick seed pouring into her. He grunted and gasped as her pussy milked his cock for every last drop. It continued to pour into her, around the seal her pussy couldn't keep the sheer amount of cum inside. He slowly pulled out after his cock stopped dumping his hot sticky cum into his daughter. When his tip let her a steady stream of his cum poured from her. She let the bed go as her orgasm subsided and she sunk to the floor her legs unable to hold her. She panted heavily. He went into a state of shock realizing what he'd done.

"Yang…" She panted but ignored him. "My little firecracker…" He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her. What he saw wasn't fear or regret, nor shame. Just admiration and love.

"Ah ah Daddy thank you." She said between breath. Grasping both sides of his head she pulled him into a kiss. "I need some sleep. Help me into bed?"

"Of course baby girl." He aided her into bed covering her up. Cum had stopped pouring from her although a puddle now sat on the floor. He stroked her head. She nuzzled into his hand.

The next day Yang told him what had been in her mind as they sat at the dining room table. She wasn't mad or upset but grateful for the love he had given her. Dark thoughts of suicide had been swimming around and might have taken hold. She felt helpless, unwanted and unloved. He assured her she was always loved and that she would get back into the swing of things without his help soon enough. She had made a joke something to the effect of "Always use those helping hands…" She winked and actually left the room with a smile. Swaying her hips as she did. Looking back to see if he noticed. If it was helping her how bad could it be right? He couldn't help but seen raven when he looked at her. The lusty biting of her lips while he pounded her. She was more like her mother than she knew. He smirked now. Laughing to himself.

 **Part one of a two-part smut down. Let me know what you think. I'm looking to see if there's actual interest in my writing. If there is chapters will continue to be written if not…ill fade away quietly. Let me know.**


	5. Helping Hands Part 2 TiayangxYang

**Helping Hands PT 2**

"Hello?" He snapped out of his memory seeing her looking longingly at him. Those Lilac pools. He was already hard but his cock twitched in his shorts. "Welcome back. Shall we continue?"

"Of course, firecracker." He smiled back to her.

"Good, Pants now." She ordered and he obliged. Undoing his belt followed by the button and then zipper they fell to the floor with a thud. She lifted her butt and leaned her head father back looking to his manhood wobbling stiff and already erect. She opened her mouth and winked at him. Stepping forward her put the tip of his hard cock into her mouth. She closed her lips on it and circled her tongue around it instantly. He tilted his head back as her warm and slick tongue started to work the tip. He pushed forward instinctively wanting more of his cock in her warm mouth. Looking down she happily had taken the inch or so he had moved in. She tried to bob her head. It wasn't working well and he took matters into his own hands. Slowly he thrust his hips more of his hard shaft disappearing into his daughter's mouth. The feeling was amazing. Her warm mouth and her slick tongue couple with the visual of her taking his cock was sensory overload. He thrust again, feeling resistance against the head of his manhood. She gagged and he pulled back and out completely.

"Sorry…" He said sheepishly.

"Just a surprise, I can take it." She motioned for him to move back in. He did and again she engulfed him. He slowly started moving his hips again. A little deeper each time. Finally, he pushed farther and felt the limit. He pushed against it and this time she didn't make a sound. He pulled back and pushed deeper this time slipping into her tighter throat. It was the most amazing feeling. Warm, tight and wet just like her pussy. He pulled back and this time pushed his cock as deep as it would go. He watched Yang's hand fly up to stop the sudden movement then when she realized she could handle it fly down to her pussy. He pulled back out of her throat and she panted catching her breath. She didn't wait long however closing her lips around his twitching rod. She had put her hand down into her pants and her hand was undulating inside her grey cargo pants moaning around his cock. He again pushed his cock into her and into the tightness of her throat. Again, she handled it he watched her hand move faster. He leaned over her and opened her jacket then pulled her orange tank top down under her breasts. She had taken to not wearing panties or a bra since the first time. He looked at her pale erect nipples before rolling one between his fingers. Her back arched and she moaned in response. The moan felt like her whole throat vibrated around him and he shuddered. He started moving his hips all while in her throat. He built a pace quickly all while fondling and massaging her large soft globes. Her hand worked furiously and his speed built more and more as his climax approached. Finally, it was too much her buried his cock inside her throat. His cock swelled and pulsed with the first huge load of cum. It shot right from his cock and into her throat she coughed as the hot sticky seed got dumped into her throat she tried to swallow it down but found his cock stopping the action. He let lose a groan and more cum when she tried to swallow his load. Her hand left her pants and flew to his abdomen pushing against him. He backed his cock out quickly and she closed her mouth taking a gulp of air through her nose and swallowing the load in her throat. She quickly opened back up to catch the next rope of thick cum across her lips and chin. She grabbed him and pulled him closer pumping his cock draining every last drop into her open mouth before swallowing it all. With a sly smile, she opened her mouth showing she had not wasted a drop. She licked her lips clean then scooped the rest off her chin downing that also. 

"Looks like you lost." She said triumphantly. A smirk on her face. There had been a game formed somewhere along the line. Whoever came first did what the other wanted. Which usually meant they did it their way.

"Yea…" She smirked and pointed at the ground in front of her. He obediently walked over to the indicated spot stripping the remaining clothes along the way. Reaching the indicated spot, he stopped. She couldn't help but admire her dad her was fit and in good shape. She even marveled at his impressive length and girth which was now starting to go flaccid. She stood.

"Give me a hand." She slid off her jacket and he stepped forward grabbing the hem of her tank top pulling it up over her head. Her breasts bounced when the shirt was removed. She watched his eyes following them. "Ahem." She feigned a cough and struggled with her button on her pants. He undid it and the zipper she put her hand on his shoulder while she stepped out of her pants. She plopped back down onto the couch and made sure she was slouched low in the seat. She knew, he knew what she wanted. She rubbed her clit. He got down on his kneed and paced his hands around her ankles lifting them and putting them over his broad shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and lowered his head between her legs. She arched her back and her mouth opened in a silent moan. He was so good at this. The way his tongue danced around her clit teasing her and then he would flick it back and forth then got to sucking it. She wouldn't take long this way. Her toes curled and her legs pulled against his back drawing him in. She took her hand and grabbed her breast kneading it briefly before grabbing some of his blonde hair with her hand and rolling her hips against his face. He got serious. Going at her clit feverishly. Her orgasm built and quickly was too much to hold back. She let out a long moan as her body twitched while she came. Her back finally lowered to the couch and her legs loosened their hold on him. Her hand left his head and he stood over her.

She panted below him, his cock was erect again and twitched as he looked at his handy work. Her tight and shaved pussy glistened with a mix or his saliva and her pussy drooling. He sat down next to her and patted his thighs. This wasn't over yet. She smiled and climbed over him. Her voluptuous tits hanging in his face. She twisted behind her and used her hand to grab his cock stroking it and lining it up with her tight wet slit. She slowly lowered herself onto it. His manhood spread her pussy as it entered her being so wet made it easier but it was still a tight fit and she was warm like her mouth had been. He Leaned forward and took her tit in his mouth biting it gently. She moaned and dropped onto his cock. She gasped as he filled her so suddenly and deeply. This wouldn't be a long fuck but he knew what she wanted and he wanted it too. She gathered herself and lifted up before dropping down. She braced herself against the couch back. Her tit danced in front of him while she quickly built speed. She bounded on his cock and his hips came up to greet her hips. Soon the only sound was their combined gasps and the sound of her thighs against his. He could feel the pressure building up I his balls.

"Ah I'm going cum baby."

"Mm yes! Do it daddy." He lost all control and blew his second load of the day. She dropped onto his legs and started rolling her hips against him. He groaned as he pumped his cum into his darling daughter for the second time that day. She leaned down and kissed him, his cock stopped twitching and his cock going flaccid. She put her arms around him and her head in the crook of his neck. "I love you daddy."

"Me too Baby. That reminds me…" He smacked her ass and she climbed off of him with a giggle.

"You know I hate that."

"I know." He disappeared behind the couch. The sound of boxes toppling over made her wince.

"You ok?"

"Yup." He returned with a long white box. "I can't wait for you to try this…" He put it down on the coffee table.

"It's for me?"

"You and you only." She leaned down and lifted the lid.

 **Thanks for reading. Sorry about the pause I write when I can, I have the next scenario planned out. Just got to find time to write.**


	6. Midnight offers Pt2

**Midnight Offers PT.2**

Mason made his way back home. It took longer than usual the cut on his leg stung with every bend and step causing him to wince. He thought back on the events of the night. Who would believe him if he told anyone. He finally made it to beacon. Snuck into the school and made it to the dorms. He reached his floor and took his boots off carrying them and his gear so as not to make any noise. He crept down the hall as silently as he could. He made it to his door and reached out for the handle when the door behind him opened and then closed. He stood perfectly still hoping it wasn't...

"Mason, why are you sneaking in again?" It was the very person he was hoping it wasn't.

"I uh...went for a walk." He lied and reached out for the door handle again.

"You're a terrible liar." His shoulders dropped clearly, she wasn't going to leave it be. "And your bleeding again!" She said somewhat louder than before. He turned around quickly and shushed her. She turned red noticing she might wake others. He pointed up she nodded. They walked off together to the stairs to the roof he tried not to limp so as not to worry her more than he had. They reached the roof and stepped outside he sat up against the wall next to the door. She walked in front of him and crossed her arms under her perky chest. She was wearing a grey t shirt and a set of athletic shorts both of which used to be his. He lent them to her on one of the few instances he had saved her. Although truth be told he had been the one that put her in danger. She had followed while he was practicing his semblance one stormy night and broken his concentration. His semblance ran out of control and nearly killed her. He managed to redirect it at the last minute but I had gotten close enough and loud enough to make her pass out. They both nearly died from hypothermia. He carried her back to the school and got her under hot water. Warming her back up. She was wet and had no clothes so he lent her some of his from his locker. He never did get them back. Now here was in his clothes green eyes looking down at him. Her red hair still in its typical pony tail swayed as the wind blew. He saw her shiver and took his coat off and held it out to her but not before her nipples poked against his shirt. "Thanks." she grabbed it and wrapped it around her shoulders. "What happened." He knew better than to try and lie this time. Instead he fished her stolen scroll out of his pocket and handed it back to her.

"It's easier if you read this first." She took it and read through the messages and saw the picture.

"So, you went alone." Was all she said looking up to his electric blue eyes. He couldn't stand what her eyes said, why hadn't he come looking for help. Why had he charged so blindly into a trap? He looked away not wanting to see his failure in her eyes. He was going to respond when she spoke again. "How bad is it?"

"Its fine. It's not that ba-ah!"

She had touched the cut on his leg.

"Sorry." She didn't look it though and was happy to figure out his lie.

"Alright heal it. I know you're going to."

She kneeled down and put her hands on his thigh one above and the other below the cut. She then closed her eyes and focused before her outline glowed red as she activated her aura he had a chance to look her over again. Noticing how his shirt hung a little loosely on her, how he could see down her shirt and how her pale skin shone against the grey shirt those pale mounds. He snapped back to attention. He couldn't do this, not now. She finished healing his leg and then moved to his chest again placing both hands on him she was almost on top of him he blushed as she went about the work. Finally finishing she opened her eyes but didn't move. They just looked into the others bright eyes. Finally, she broke the silence taking her hands from his chest and sitting back.

"You know Weiss is going to be angry with you." As she played with the cut the woman made in his jacket. It was on the left breast area and went out to the zipper. The jacket was pretty much ruined.

"Yea I know second one I've trashed... thanks Pyrrha. I owe you." He changed the subject showing his gratitude.

"Well... um if you want to make it up to me. Not that you have to! If you wanted to take me into town?"

"Really that's no problem at all. You've covered for me way too many times."

"Great next chance we get."

"Agreed." She smiled and his heart skipped a beat and he swore he melted. This girl her kind nature and bright personality was working her way into his heart.

"Come on let's go to bed." She stood and he followed testing his leg. He walked her back to their doors and she handed his jacket back. She opened the door and went inside. Gathering his stuff from the floor where he left it he reached for the knob. The door behind him opened again. "Oh Mason, thanks for going to save me." She blushed and closed the door. He was left in the hall just dumbfounded that she had reason to thank him for anything.

The day came a week from the encounter with the stranger. His battle and that night on the roof. He made good on his promise and went with Pyrrha into town wearing his usual attire and a new jacket after being thoroughly scolded by Weiss she got him a new one. Pyrrha however was wearing a pair of tight dark jeans and red frilly t-shirt. She looked stunning in something so simple, so much so he felt underdressed. She had even requested he leave his weapons in the dorms so they didn't look like hunter and huntress. He reluctantly agreed although when she wasn't looking he tucked a 7inch knife he made from a meteorite he found early that year into his jacket. Its black blade, sheath and hilt hid well. They walked around the city looking through shops. They did this most of the day till his feet hurt and he grew hungry. Spotting a cafe, he asked if she wanted to stop and take a break she happily agreed and they ate a fantastic meal just sitting there talking. It was mostly small talk but one question stood out.

"Mason." She said face and tone serious "what would you do if you weren't a hunter?" The question was odd and took him off guard and a bit out of his comfort zone he shifted in his chair before answering.

"Well. I would be a smith of some kind I like working with my hands. I.." He trailed off. She looked on, took his hand and nodded. Secrets were safe with her. "I just don't want to fight anymore... I want to live in peace."

"Why be a hunter then?"

"Fighting is all I'm good at." He pulled his hand away. "I always seem to end up with a sword in my hand." She looked somber after that but changed the subject. He did have a surprise for her even after treating for their meager meals.

The sun was setting and the sky was an orange and purple mottled mess as he led her to the outskirts of the city and up a winding path. Coming out to the sight he wanted her to see. It was a concrete pad with a railing. A statue in the middle of some long-forgotten battle at its center. Beyond that a railing overlooking the second most beautiful thing in vale. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the railing. She looked out and so did he. The water shone with the reflecting sun casting star like ripples at the peaks of the waves. The city was lit and the light shone and sprawled out below again like stars. And above the sky turned different shades as it ran from the sun. Orange, brown purple then a dark midnight blue dotted with the stars and broken moon.

"Mason" She looked out with awe. Putting both hands on the railing. Hers still grasping his. He saw the reflection of the sight in her eyes. He had said it was the second most beautiful thing in vale, the first looked on in awestruck wonder as the sun faded below the waves. She watched till it disappeared and street lights flicked on. She finally turned to him and her face said she was happy that he had made her day. Turning around he put his back against the railing letting go of her hand. Smiling and looking up at the stars. Something caught his eye at ground level though. A human figure off the edge of the concrete. He caught a glimpse of an orange eye.

"Pyrrha... I have this feeling-" she cut him off grabbing both sides of his face and pulling him into a kiss. He was shocked at first them welcomed it. Finally, she broke the kiss. Shock must have shown on his face because she turned almost as red as her hair.

"I-I'm sorry I thought-mph." He cut her off this time pulling her into a kiss. It was deeper and more passionate his tongue and hers collided. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. They continued each wanting more of the other her hands gripping his jacket and his on her lower back. They did break the kiss however.

"I-I didn't know." She said flushed and red.

"Me either." They were talking about liking each other or perhaps it was more like love.

They just stared into each other's eyes until the silence broke. "Will you be my-" she kissed him again. More deeply if it was possible more frantically he too felt his heart starting to race as he started to move his hands over her body. Up and down her back, over her toned butt. She took her hands and ran them up and down his chest. Trailing lower.

 **Pyrrhas pov.**

She couldn't have been happier the man she had perused had the same feelings. She felt like a cloud even as his hands ran over her back and over her butt. She pulled her hands from his back and ran them from his shirt hem to his chest then slowly, tantalizingly moved back down his body. She wanted him badly. How many times had she thought about him taking her, weather it was in the shower or in her bed at night surround by her team. She needed him. She loved him flaws and all. She saw him as he was and nothing else. His answer to her question came to mind. What would you be if not a hunter? A smith he responded. Wanting to live a peaceful life and not have to fight. What more could she want in a man. He broke the kiss. Why?! What was wrong they were having a moment of passion.

"Would you stay with me tonight? Rather than sneak back into school." She felt her face heat up again.

"Of course, I will Mason." She kissed him on the lips again and took his hand pulling him back down the trail. It was dimly lit in spots but he knew the way. They reached the edge of the city and looked for a place to stay. Booking a room together earned them a look but no hassle. She was surprised being out all day no one had recognized her. She shrugged it off feeling Mason behind her. They got the key card and she pulled him off to their room. Finding it and fumbling with the card he didn't help by nuzzling her neck and planting kisses on her bare skin. He put his hands on her hips. God, he was killing her. Slid them along the outside of her belt. Reaching the clasp, he slowly undid it. She was breathing heavy now her chest rising and falling in anticipation. Beep! The door accepted the key and she hurriedly grabbed the handle and pushed in turning and grabbing him at the same time. He grabbed her ass and scooped her up off the ground. Her legs instinctively wrapped around him, her arms went around his neck. She kissed his lips and when he didn't return it his neck he carried her inside and kicked the door closed before pressing her back to it. She could feel herself getting wet the heat in her pussy building. She unconsciously was rubbing against his waist and he gently pressing his hard member against her. She was still breathless but managed "Take this to the bed." He put her down and allowed her to walk. She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her socks he did the same struggling a bit because of his boots. She made it there first but he was close behind she grabbed him sliding his jacket off his shoulder and pulling his shirt bringing him in them sliding her hands down to the hem. Grabbing and lifting it as high as she could he was slightly taller than her after all. He pulled it the rest of the way and grabbed her gently by the neck holding her face in his kiss as he went about slowly sliding it down onto her chest feeling up one of her perky breasts. He moved his kiss to her neck gently kissing and nibbling. His hands went down her toned belly. Reaching the hem of her shirt. She meanwhile struggled with his belt finally giving up and using her semblance to free it then the button and zipper. Just as she was about to reach into his pants and feel his manhood he lifted the frilly shirt up over her head. She quickly took it the rest of the way off and threw it into the corner of the room. Her face was red and she was still breathless, her heart pounded and she wanted this. Standing in her lacey black bra and dark jeans partly undone she kneeled. Grabbing his pants and underwear pulling both down together. His cock was already hard and almost got her in the face. He stepped out of the pants cock wobbling this way then that as he did. It was big. Easily the biggest she had seen she guessed about 8 inches but it was probably closer to 9 and so thick, she wrapped her hand around it nervous now. He was her first though she had popped her cherry recently during her masturbation. She started stroking the hot and thick cock in her hand. Earning a pant from him she looked to find those intense bright blue eyes looking down. She moved closer to his tip. Sticking out her tongue.

 **Masons pov**

The busty red head stuck out her tongue hand still gripping the base of his hard manhood. He watched as she got closer and licked the tip of his cock sending waves of pleasure thru his body. She did it again flicking down too this time before putting his head in her mouth and swishing her tongue around the tip. He gasped, tilted his head back enjoying the pleasure she was giving him. Sudden wet warmth surrounded him and his cock twitched. He looked back to see some of his cock fully engulfed in her mouth. She looked up those emeralds looking into him shining against her pale skin and red hair. She pulled back sucking hard dragging her lips across his skin and over his head she swallowed and went back down building a slow pace with what she could handle. Using her hand to pump the remainder of his length. He put his hand on her head and instinctively pumped, pushing more of himself than she could handle into her throat. She coughed but kept going. He decided to continue undressing her rather than make her gag. Reaching down and bending over her he undid the clasp behind her lacy black bra moments later it lay on the floor. She continued to coat his thick cock with her spit. Pushing deeper and moving faster. Her emerald earrings swung now and her ponytail swayed. Her breasts bounced from the speed of her movements it was amazing having her lips greedily wrapped around his cock. She hit a reflex and again he bucked into her throat. She gagged again pulling off a trail of spit connecting her mouth to my cock again she went back down deep this time putting me into her throat on her own she gagged and pulled back before doing it again. And again. He felt himself nearing his limit and pulled back grabbing her hands and lifting her to her feet and turning her around putting his arm around her he turned her head so he could kiss her. His manhood erect and glistening with her saliva. He lowered his scared right hand down over her right breast kneading the firm and perky orb before sliding down her toned belly and straight into her panties. She was wet already, panties damp she responded instantly to his touch. Rubbing her pussy up and down coating his finger. Her rubbed and circled her clit. She tilted her head back and moaned. Rocking her hips along with his hand. She let out a surprised "ah mmmm". When he plunged his middle finger into her. She grabbed his wrist pulling his hand from her panties and to her mouth. Taking his middle finger and sucking gently on it as she had his cock moments before. She took a step forward and shimmied her perfect ass out of her jeans and panties before climbing on the bed first on all fours putting on a show. Then switching to her back, she spread her legs. He pounced kissing her hastily and she responded in kind guiding his cock to her wet pussy and pressed forward spreading her lips. Her mouth hung open and she came as inch by thick inch spread her. His stamina disappeared as her pussy milked his strength. He felt his limit approaching. He pushed in to the hilt earning a moan from her before moving his hips slowly in and out a few times. He came right then deep into her pussy as pulse after pulse of thick ropey cum filled her. He pumped his hips more and her quivering pussy eeked more from him before he was spent and pulled out. A bit of cum leaked form her still orgasming pussy.

"Pyrrha...I'm sorry... couldn't hold it."

"It's ok... on... the pill." Truly it was the first time he saw her winded. He climbed into bed next to her. She put her head on his chest and they drifted to sleep.

He woke the next day. Stirring and slowly becoming alert. She wasn't there in bed. Sitting up and looking around her clothes were still there. He heard the shower turn on in the small bathroom attached to their room. Rubbing his eyes, he stretched out and stood. Sun shone through the window and it felt like a good day. He thought back to the events of the last 24 hours. Their date, her bold move, their insatiable lust for each other leading them here. He looked about the room seeing where everything landed. Searching out his pants he found his scroll. Noticing messages from the girls he sent one back saying he was ok and stayed in town last night. He put it down on the night stand and had an idea. He walked over to the door. Walking in he saw her face tilted to the water rinsing her red hair. It was odd to see her with it down. He liked it. The water ran down her firm breasts and over her smooth belly, down between her legs and down her legs. Even more went over her muscular but femine back and over her shapely ass. Slowly sliding the door open so as not to make a sound. He climbed in joining her. His cock growing as he watched her naked form. Pressing against her he put his arms around her belly. Kissing her neck.

"Mm hello mason." He kissed her neck and sucked om her earlobe.

"Hello, my goddess." Kissing her neck again. Her moved his right hand down to her pussy slowly and gingerly stirring her sex. The other came up to her left breast kneading it and rubbing her nipple.

"Mmm" she cooed under his touch.

He spun her around and she opened her eyes. Seeing him for the first time as her boyfriend. He kissed her neck then down to her collar bone onto the space above her breasts. Kissing her breast and sucking and nipping her nipple he dropped to his knees. Kissing her belly down lower, lower, lower. She had put her hands on his back as he sank. Reaching the desired place, he kissed her clit then licked her pussy from bottom to top.

"Ah" she gasped. He moved back to her clit flicking it to and fro with his tongue her pussy's taste coated his mouth it was sweet and salty. Her hands went to the back of his head and he picked up his pace as she ran her hands through his hair. She moved her hips pressing them out and leaning her back on the wall. Ge looked up, her eyes were closed and her mouth was open save for when she bit her lip to hold her moan. Her perky breasts had her hard nipples pointing up. He stopped and her eyes flashed open those green pools focusing in on him they showed want. Want for him. He stood and lifted her as he had the previous night. Pressing her against the tiled wall. He lifted her a little higher and dropped s hand to his manhood grabbing and blindly trying to find her entrance. She took a hand from his neck and grabbed it. He let go and slowly lowered her as she guided his probing cock. Ge felt resistance then entry. She let go and he continued to lower her while her lips gripped his cock like the night before. Reaching the base or as far as she could go he pumped his hips slowly in no rush to cum or frantic need. Just making love to his woman. Pyrrha moaned as his cock spread and dragged along her insides. She was like a vacuum on his cock pulling him in and gripping when he drew back. They kissed a bit but she always got distracted by the pleasure. He picked up his pace and she responded. Gripping his ack tighter hands clenching and fingers digging in. She bit her lips as he started cumming again. Her legs tightened and her hands gripped the back of his neck feeling his limit sneaking up from her quivering pussy. He thrust deeper than before she let out another "ha" of surprise followed by her biting on his collar bone. He again lost it pumping cum into her. Flooding her insides with his hot cum. He pumped his hips fucking through both their orgasms. He never came so much and it started to leak from her pussy sealed around his cock. They stayed like this until she regained her composure and stopped cumming. He gently put her down drawing her into a kiss.

"I love you." She looked into his eyes and saw the truth.

"Me too" They finished their shower and started getting dressed which was a slow process as the kept making out. Finally, she had her underwear pants and bra on. He had everything but his jacket which was by her feet. He sat on the bed watching as he laced up his boots. Slipping her shirt on she spoke. "Mason, now that were together. No more lies or secrets. You can tell me anything."

"I know Pyrrha, I've been alone for a long time."

"Now your not. And your good at things other than fighting you know... your life of peace... sounds nice." She looked and smiled at him.

"One day. A house on a lake. Nothing but mountains. That's the dream." He looked at her too. She broke the eye contact bending down and grabbing his jacket off the floor. As she did the black blade dropped to the floor. She looked down the jacket in her hands blade on the floor by her bare toes. She gave him a look.

"What?" She just laughed handing him both.

"Can't say I'm surprised." They grabbed the rest of their stuff and headed back to school. Both teams put it together as they arrived holding hands and looking cheerful. A few jokes and looks from some of their teammates was the worst of it. They spent the next week kissing when they could and holding hands. Sitting near each other. He was happy, more than in recent months.


	7. Arc Property JaunexPyrrha

**Arc Property**

Jaune had a secret one bigger than even sneaking into beacon at least in his opinion. He really liked Pyrrha, was infatuated with her. It seems most waking moments he thought about her granted, she was around a lot being his teammate. Which made it difficult to ask what he was planning, a confession of his true feelings. He was shopping vale looking for just the right gift that would get his- there it was! Just the thing. He went in and bought it coming out a few minutes later he grabbed his scroll. Quickly he typed the message.  
"Pyrrha. I'm on my way back from vale. Could you meet me in the forest near the edge of school? I need to ask you something."  
"Yea of course Jaune. Is everything ok?" His heart skipped a beat. He was really going to do it.  
"Never better see you soon." He set off to the airship back to beacon at a jog.

Pyrrha's POV

The strange message from Jaune had her a little concerned despite his immediate response back saying things were ok. She excused herself from their room saying she was going to meet Jaune. Nora ooo'ed and Ren told her to stop. She did so with a pouty face. It made her smile she left wearing her usual attire. The bronze greaves she was so fond of, her short mini skirt and red sash tied around her waist, the bronze and leather corset. Followed up by her usual accessories her emerald earrings, bronze headband and he one bronze bracer. She walked but didn't really pay attention. Waving and smiling to friends absentmindedly. She was thinking about Jaune. It wasn't a surprise really, she was unbelievable fond of him. He saw her like no one else did. A normal girl. She loved and cherished him for it, though it had gone unrequited. Perhaps? No surely that's not what he intends to ask. She blushed but what if it was? He had been saying her name in his sleep just last night. She couldn't help but feel her body heat up remembering the way he said it almost a half gasp, half moan. She had laid as still as possible slowly slipping her hand down... she shook her head face feeling like fire. There had been another time he masturbated one night muttering her name to himself, panting and grunting heavily while he came. How she had wanted to roll over and watch. Another wave of heat and then cool shot from her womanhood and up her spine giving her goosebumps. She almost walked right into a tree not noticing she had reached her destination. She turned around and put her back to it lifting her leg to place against the tree also waiting for Jaune and whatever admission he had to make.

Jaune's POV

He hurried through the school and right out the other side knowing where she would likely be. They met sometimes to spar when the roof was sometimes otherwise occupied. He spotted her a little way off. Ponytail blowing in the light breeze her red hair glistening. He had second thoughts but kept walking. Perhaps he could turn around maybe she hadn't seen him yet. She pushed off the tree she had been leaning against and waved, smiling. She had seen him and there was no going back. Clutching the small bag, he held he walked faster making a bee-line for her. When he reached her, he felt breathless despite having not exerted himself, his chest pounded and his head throbbed.  
"Jaune are you ok?" Looking concerned. He looked around nervously they needed more privacy.  
"Pyrrha can you follow me for a little bit, I was hoping for some privacy." His face burned but he pressed on.  
"Oh, uh sure Jaune where-!?" He grabbed her by the hand and led her into the trees. He dragged her along for a few minutes as the trees grew denser and school faded behind them. She had initially let him clasp her hand but now, just now she grasped his hand back. He turned and looked at her hand. She quickly let go blushing and stammering.  
"Sorry, I-it was just." He silenced her pressing a finger to her lips gently. She nodded. They walked a little longer and reached a small brightly lit clearing. It had to be no more than 20 yards across and formed a near perfect circle. He pulled her into it and turned around suddenly and spoke.

Pyrrha's POV

He had the face of a person that needed to get something off his chest. She was breathing in short, shallow breaths. Her chest rose and fell and her heart beat maddeningly fast. She kept trying to steady her breathing. He was speaking now.  
"Pyrrha..." he paused looking unsure.  
"Jaune." She said softly. "It's ok say whatever it is." She smiled at him.  
"I love you!" He blurted out suddenly and looking relieved if only partially. Her heart leapt right from her chest in that moment all of her childish dreams had come true. She felt light, her body tingled and goosebumps ran over her. She smiled a big smile.  
"Jaune-"  
"Wait let me finish. Please." She was a little taken back but nodded. "I love you Pyrrha but, before you say anything you need to know something. My love is... unconventional." She looked to him asking permission to speak. He nodded this time.  
"What do you mean?" She was unfazed by his admission not really caring what it was. If he could accept her she would accept anything he offered. "Well...I like obedient women."

Jaune's Pov

He let the statement hang in the air. She still looked unfazed if just a bit confused. "Let me explain. If I'm going to be with you then I'm it, all there is. You belong to me." He winced when he said it but there was no better way to put it. "You do what I tell you, no questions asked." He fished inside the bag and pulled out a silver chain with the custom pendant he ordered and had made while he waited. It was the same symbol on his shield save for two small emeralds set into the centers. "You'll wear this, providing you are mine. You won't take it off unless granted permission. I will essentially become your whole world." She stood there silent looking at him, he at her. Finally, after a long pause he felt embarrassed for bearing his deepest desire to her. "Please say something even if it's just to make fun."  
"Yes." Was all she replied and immediately.  
"What?"  
"Yes. I will be yours in every sense of the word." She turned around and pulled her ponytail over the front of her shoulder. "Will you put it on for me?" Dumbfounded he opened the clasp and put it around the front of her, the chain was long and she flinched when the cold metal touched her chest. He pulled the clasp closer as her hand went to the symbol looking down touching and playing with it. He gave her one last chance before closing the clasp.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Mhm" he closed the clasp and let it drop to her neck. She turned and the slim silver chain ran around her golden neck jewelry and down into the cleavage where it was partially obstructed by her perky and plentiful chest. "What now Jaune? What do you intend to do with me?" His mind raced and the only thing he could think of was taking her in his arms and kissing her making her feel like an important part of his life but he had a much naughtier idea.  
"Take of your shorts." He said testing her new-found ownership. She smiled! Actually, smiled and lifting her miniskirt she grabbed the hem of the short, tight fitting shorts she wore under it and pulled them down. They peeled off her body turning inside out. She shook her hips back and forth while she did. Finally letting rest just above her greaved legs. He could see a part of Pyrrha he only fantasized about. Lacey black semitransparent panties clung tightly to her womanhood and up over her hips. "Turn around for me." Again, she smiled and giggled a bit turning so her ass was facing him. Making sure her short skirt wasn't obscuring his vision. She shook her tight shapely ass at him.  
"Do you like me Jaune?"  
"Yes, I do Pyrrha. Pull those panties down but do it while bent over."  
"Like this?" She bent forward ass becoming more accentuated. Looking back around at him.  
"Just like that." He lifted his hand and smacked her ass.  
"Mm." If it hurt she didn't say. It jiggled for a moment and settled back. She grabbed the hem of her underwear and shimmied out of them shaking her hips as she pulled them down to above her greaves. There it was his girls tight puckered asshole and her drooling tightly pressed lips. As she pulled down a trail of grool stayed connected to her panties. He stood quickly drawing his sword. She looked panicked for a second but stayed utterly still. He placed it between her legs and gingerly cut her panties and shorts from her creamy white thighs. Tossing them aside ruined. He tossed the blade away and put his hips against her tight ass and grabbed her ponytail using it to pull her to standing. She gasped and moaned as he did. Wrapping his arm around her belly as she stood to her full height. He kissed her shoulder and up her neck slowly running down to her pussy stopping just before he got to her wet womanhood. Kissing just below her ear he moved his hand back up faster to her chest. Grabbing the top of the corset and pulling it down roughly. Her perky tits pulled free and bounced ever so slightly, nipples hard. Taking her earlobe in his mouth he bit and sucked on it. She reacted pressing against him and grabbing at his thigh finding a handful of his jeans. "Jaune." She moaned.  
He broke the kisses on her neck. She turned to look at him with pleading eyes wanting to know why he had stopped.  
"When we're intimate call me master." He said seriously. A necessary step in his mind.  
"Why?" He put his hand around her neck squeezing gently. Her hand flew to his but didn't make a move to stop it.  
"Do as your told Pyrrha." She moaned and rubbed her thighs together.  
"Ah." She panted "Yes master."  
"Good. Now it's time to be punished for questioning me understand?"  
"Mm yes master." She continued to shift about.  
"Down on your knees Pyrrha." She dropped to her knees right away looking up at him with her emerald pools. He tapped his buckle she took his meaning and eagerly went about undoing his buckle. Struggling and getting frustrated in her want she used her semblance breaking his buckle in the process. She moved along undeterred undoing his button and pulling his jeans apart, the metallic zipper sound followed pulling his pants down and around his ankles. His hard cock was contained by just his boxer briefs and they strained at that. She ran her hand along his length it ran from his center and down his right thigh. Grabbing both sides of his underwear she pulled again. His cock springing to attention as it was suddenly freed. It wobbled in her face all 9 thick inches. She followed it bouncing with her eyes.

Pyrrha's Pov

She was hungry, hungry for his touch, hungry for his love, approval and for the thick cock. The long, thick cock that swayed in front of her. Eyes locked onto it. She felt his hand go to the top of her head guiding her towards that mammoth dick. She turned her head and went to the base of his cock. Kissing the side of the base and grabbing the tip with her hand. Pumping gently, she planted kisses from the base along the side and to the head before sticking her tongue out and licking back to the base then quickly back to the head. He gripped her hair a little tighter. Releasing the tense grip when she moved to the head of his cock. Moving her hand a little farther down the base of his massive prick. She took the head in her mouth making sure to keep a tight seal on the tool. She moved her head back and forth her lips passing over the head of his manhood. Each time he gasped and she took more of him in her mouth moving her hand farther down his manhood pumping, pleasuring the rest of his cock. She was shocked suddenly when he put both hands on either side of her head. And pulled her down. She coughed, gagged and sputtered as his dick went deeper and into her tight throat then going farther. Her eyes where wide and they ran as he finally stopped pushing and started to withdraw. His cock glistened under the sun shining in the clearing and globs of her saliva dripped and fell to the floor. Even as she freed herself from his suffocating dick. Trails of spit connected her lips to the head of his cock. They grew heavy and finally broke. She coughed and sucked down air. Looking down to the ground she gathered herself. He stroked her hair and comforted her. She looked up at him again after wiping her eyes. She was not satisfied yet, she wanted more. She kneeled a little straighter and grabbed his manhood again.  
"Want more?" She nodded not trusting her voice. Again, she took his head in her mouth. Pushing herself deeper. Feeling it hit her throat she pushed past eyes still watering. He again gripped her head this time grabbing her ponytail wrapping his hand up in it. He pulled her back and let her get some air down around his cock before she went back to sucking and he placed his cock back into her throat. They did this for longer and longer times till she barely gagged and he moaned and looked to the sky. He pushed deeper and her throat pulsed and she tried to swallow him down. Then her pulled free and she sucked down the fresh air, his cock still glistening and coated with her saliva. She shifted knees sore and felt how wet she was for the first time. Her thighs were slick and her pussy burned and ached to be touched.

Jaune's Pov

Jaune could see it in her emerald eyes her make up started run just a little bit and he eyes had a lustful looked housed inside them. Seeing her shift about under him. She took her hand and put it down between her thighs starting to play with her wet pussy. When she touched herself, she let out a moan of relief.  
"Pyrrha." She stopped and looked up.  
"Yes master?"  
"You didn't ask my permission to pleasure yourself." Her mouth opened a little bit.  
"I'm sorry master please forgive me." She looked down when she had said it shame written about her figure.  
"You're still learning." He stroked her head. She looked up with adoration in her eyes. "Lay back in the grass for me now. She shifted and swung her legs out in front of her and laid back in the grass. Stretching her arms out above her one leg slightly over the other obstructing her tight pussy from view. From head to toe even belonging to him she looked like a goddess. Pale skin complimenting her crimson hair and fierce green eyes. One thing ruined the image.  
"Take of your greaves Pyrrha, quickly there's something I want to do." She sat back up and her out line turned black as it had with his belt. The armor glowed with the sinister black out line as well and all at once the pieces dissembled and she moved them off to the side making a pile. "So that's how you do it." He smirked solving one of the mysteries of day to day life. She giggled laid back in her previous pose. Her bent down and fished his scroll from his pocket snapping a few pictures of his goddess. She even posed a little differently. The one that made lust burn within him was when she put her finger in her mouth seductively. Closing the scroll and tossing it aside. He dropped to his knees. Then to all fours moving closer. He passed her ankle and she opened her legs. Her knee was at his shoulder now. He got lower and started to plant kisses along the inside of her thigh leading up, up, up.  
"Ah! Mmm." She gasped and moaned loudly. He had licked her soaked pussy from top to bottom coating his tongue and lips with her salty, sweet nectar looking up at her from her mound. She had her back ached and her hand on her breast the other on the inside of her thigh. He smirked and went about ferociously eating out her pussy. He licked and flicked and sucked all in quick succession her juices mixing with his spit it wasn't long before she came. Her hand pressed against the back of his head. Her hips lifted off the ground and her back arched. "Ha! Ah! Hah! Mmm." She bit her lip and continued to moan and buck her hips. Finally, her orgasm subsided and she lowered her hips. Releasing his head. She was breathing a little harder and he heard a quiet, satisfied "Fuck" from between her breaths. He moved up over her till he was at her face. He had wiped most of her juices of his face with the back of his hand. Now for the first time with her still catching her breath he leaned down kissing her on the lips she moaned into it. Their tongues dancing over and around each other. He lowered himself to lay on her. His hard manhood pressed to her clit. He moved his hips back and forth coating the underside of his thick cock with her nectar. She mewled into the kiss then her mouth hung open and he moved to the little bit of her exposed neck. Her legs and arms wrapped around him. He stopped. Lifted enough to remove his presence from her body, his cock from her. She looked frantic and needy.  
"What?" She asked chest rising and falling. No doubt her heart beat like a drum. "Why did you stop?" It hurt him to see her like this but she needed to learn.  
"Let me go Pyrrha." He said despite feeling his heart pounding in his ears and the pang of sadness.  
"No. Come here." She said trying to pull him down tighter. He lowered a bit under her strength. Then placed a hand on her neck.  
"Pyrrha!" He said sternly and squeezed lightly. "Let go!" She listened and he moved his hand to the chain holding the Arc symbol up for her to see. She realized what she had done wrong instantly and her face burned red. She let him go and he sat back into a kneeling position. She shot up to a sitting one instantly.

Pyrrha's Pov

She was ashamed and frustrated wanting nothing more than to feel his manhood spread her folds and fill her with the sense of satisfaction she had moments before. She felt her face burn. She had forgotten in the moment that he made the rules.  
"I'm sorry master, please forgive me." She looked into his eyes and could have sworn she saw some sadness but there was pleasure there too. Saying nothing he reached down to the red sash she wore around her waist and started to undo it. She hurriedly helped, anything to please him and get back to the passion. He took it from her and ran it through his hands. She sat there waiting to see what pleasure would come next. Her face must have shown too much eagerness though.  
"You need to be punished for what you just did Pyrrha. Don't you agree?" Goosebumps ran over her exposed skin and her pussy trembled. By the gods she hadn't expected that in her minds musings while he remained silent.  
"Anything master deems fit." She did her best to look sad and regretful.  
"That's more like it. Kneel." She swept her legs back under her and kneeled hands on her knees back straight. Waiting he watched as he pulled his pants and underwear back up to just below his swinging balls and hard shaft. He moved behind her kneeling behind her. His heart raced and drummed loudly. He took her wrist in his hand she limply let him pull it behind her she put together what he wanted and moved both hands behind her. He looped both hands individually and the together making sure it was tight and used all the sash he had available. He pushed gently on his back and she bent to his will. Her pussy ached and she was lost in the strange new pleasures she found being his subservient. She bends down till her face was against the soft grass. She turned her head making it a little easier to see and breathe something she had been struggling to do. She was breathless and hot. Her body seemed to sear and tingle under his touch. He lifted her ass making the angle her back more severe, it didn't hurt but propped her ass up and her face down. "Are you ready to start?"  
"Mm-hmm." She half moaned half said.  
"I didn't catch that?"  
"Yes. Punish me master!" Whack! Her ass stung and her pussy clenched. "Ha." She let out an involuntary gasp of both pain and pleasure.

Jaune's Pov

He watched as her soft, pale white ass cheek started to turn red. It made his cock still exposed twitch and tap her pussy. She visibly shook. He smacked her again soft ass giving way under his firm hand. The red mark deepened. Yet again she made a noise. This one sounded more like a moan. Again. He lifted and smacked. Louder this time she moaned.  
"Have you learned your lesson?" He looked down at her. Her eyes where closed when he looked at first her teeth pressed into her lips. Those emerald pools flicked open when he spoke.  
"I don't think I have yet." She said seductively. He smiled and knew she loved the way he was treating her.  
"Perhaps a few more then?" She moaned lowly then clamped her lips closed and nodded her head. Twice more he struck her plump ass the red mark spreading. Finally convinced she had learned her lesson and needing to feel release himself her rubbed her pussy from under her. Her eyes rolled up and she moaned shifting her ass under his touch. He removed his hand and used it to coat his member in her sweet juices. Scooting closer he pressed his member to her tight pussy. Even in her aroused state he had to grip her hips and press hard. His thick 9-inch cock slipped inside her suddenly and deeply. A good 3 inches had disappeared into her tight cunt. He paused letting himself and her adjust. He released her hands from their bindings. Her velvety soft walls pulsed around his cock. She shuddered and panted, moaning. She had cum again this time on the cock she had yearned for since this morning. He pushed farther making her take as much of his cock as she could. Her mouth hung open and a moan continued to spew from her mouth. He drew back and pressed forward. She continued to cum around his cock. He repeated increasing pace. His balls starting to swing his cock getting coated by her slick pussy. He built pace until he was relentlessly hammering her. She moaned loudly grabbing handfuls of grass. Her eyes where rolling back. Drool came from the corner of her mouth. She panted, grunted and moaned with every thrust.  
"Ha. Ha. Mm-yes! Yes." He pushed harder than ever and pulled her down onto him. She screamed. "Haaaaa, ha ha." She panted as his whole length was finally sheathed in her pussy. Her back arched further and her body spasmed. Her pussy still pulsing. She shook and trembled. She was breathing heavy hands full of the lush grass under her. He pulled back drawing his cock from her depths. "Ohhhhhh." She cooed as his cock head pleasured her as it retreated. Freeing his cock and seeing trails of sticky fluid connecting her pussy to his cock. Globs of her sticky, sweet fluid hung from her tight wet folds before growing heavy and falling to the damp grass below. He wasn't done yet though. Lifting himself up he crouched over her pressing his cock suddenly to her asshole pressing hard. She puckered against him but couldn't fight the slick lube on his manhood. The head slipped in and he slowly pushed harder his cock sunk at a steady pace her ass accommodating his thick manhood. He got to the base feeling her asshole clench and grip his cock. It was tighter than anything he had felt it was milking his stamina her put his hand and most of his weight down on her head. Pressing her into the dirt he built a slow pace her asshole gripping him with every stroke. His limit was approaching quickly, his cock swelling and pressure building in his balls and shaft. She moaned under him. Cooing as he reamed her ass. Finally, it was too much he flooded her ass with his thick and hot cum. His cock pulsed as his seed poured into her. It was too much for her too as she came again. Not as fiercely as before but enough to elicit a low moan. Grunting as he neared the end of his climax it over came the seal of her tight ass spilling from around his cock. Thick globs ran down her ass and over her pussy. Finally spent he pulled from her ass which pulsed back and forth cum spilling a little more freely. He sat back and watched. She scooped some up from her pussy and licked her fingers. She laid flat and after a moment crawled over to him putting her head in his lap. His softening cock inches from her face.  
"Thank you master." She rubbed her cheek on his jeans.  
"Your welcome Pyrrha you did well." She purred in response.  
"I'm glad we finally told each other."  
"Me too"  
"Now you get to have me instead of touching yourself at night." She looked up smiling. "I love how you moaned my name. I touched myself too." He smiled and laughed.  
"That's my girl."


End file.
